Episode 4937 (6 October 2014)
Synopsis Dean stares after the departing car, devastated Shirley’s left him. Fuming, he makes a beeline for the police on the Square, shouting that Shirley’s a murderer. Mick hauls Dean inside the Vic. Dean reports that Shirley’s gone. Tina deduces she’ll be with Aunt Babe. Mick sends Dean upstairs to clear his head. Linda reluctantly promises Mick to keep an eye on Dean. Upstairs, Linda tuts as she trips over Mick’s shoes. She coaxes Dean to talk about Shirley, Dean snaps she doesn’t need to babysit him for Mick. Linda protests she cares about Dean. Meanwhile, Mick and Tina arrive at Aunt Babe’s house, interrupting her on the phone. Aunt Babe feigns oblivion about the shooting. Tina’s distraught that Shirley’s out there alone. Aunt Babe suggests Shirley might not want to be found. In the Vic, over a bottle of wine, Dean rants to Linda that he told Shirley he loved her and got nothing back. Linda sympathises on discovering Lauren dumped Dean. Dean vents he’s learning never to trust woman. Linda mentions Carly; Dean thinks Carly tried to replace their brother by naming her baby after Jimbo, and bitterly recalls he died without Shirley there. Melancholy, Dean wishes he never knew Kevin wasn’t his real father and admits that he sometimes wishes he didn’t exist. Linda gives him a talking to, insisting Dean has a bright future ahead of him. Linda mentions her obsession with tarot cards when she was at school, and thinks that not knowing what the future holds gives people hope. Dean worries that he doesn’t deserve a family. Linda declares that he’s part of theirs. Dean demands she be honest with him and breaks down, sobbing that he’s not wanted. Linda holds Dean as he cries, soothing that he is wanted. Nancy interrupts, looking for the jukebox key; she’s concerned that Dean’s trying it on with Linda. Out of Dean’s earshot, Linda explains he’s just upset. Meanwhile, at Aunt Babe’s house, Shirley emerges from hiding; Babe claims the police were at the door. Shirley feels awful for leaving Dean. Babe’s adamant Shirley can’t go back - she’ll go to prison for murder if Phil dies. Shirley protests the shooting was an accident, and thinks risking prison is worth the chance to tell her boys the truth. Babe scoffs that it’s too risky, warning that Mick might turn on Dean if he finds out they’re brothers. In the Vic, Dean downs another glass of wine as he waits for Linda. He overhears Linda chatting fondly with Lee, Nancy and Johnny as they clear up the Vic and watches, left out, as they hug. When Linda returns, Dean’s guard is back up and he’s embarrassed to have cried in front of her again. Linda reassures him he can trust her; vulnerable, Dean asks if she loves him. Linda hesitates, then smiles that it’s natural she has maternal feelings for him. As she makes Dean a hot chocolate in the kitchen, Linda smiles to hear ‘Pretty Flamingo’ playing from the jukebox downstairs. Suddenly, Dean appears from behind and starts to nuzzle her neck. Linda pushes him off, startled. Telling her to relax, Dean continues to kiss her neck and locks his arms around her, pushing her forwards over the kitchen table. Linda protests, before her body goes slack with shock as Dean rapes her. In the café, Mick lends a supportive ear to Tina about Tosh and suspects she doesn’t really want a baby. Tina suggests he get home to Linda. Mick insists Tina needs him more than Linda right now. In the Vic, Linda lies prone over the kitchen table, staring vacantly at a vase of flowers. Dean strokes her face, promising not to tell anyone, and leaves. Linda pulls herself shakily to her feet. She snatches up her knickers from the floor and staggers for the door. On Bridge Street, an oblivious Mick informs Dean they couldn’t find Shirley but assures him he’s not alone. In the Vic bathroom, Linda pours bleach onto a flannel and stands under the shower, the running water muffling her sobs as she scrubs. At Aunt Babe’s house, Babe presses cash and a set of keys onto Shirley. Shirley notices a sweet tin, recalling her mum used to buy the same ones. Shirley hugs Babe and heads out into the night. In the Vic, Linda’s curled up in the bath when Mick returns. Mick recoils at the smell of bleach. Linda reels to learn Mick saw Dean. Mick vents about Shirley and Dean while Linda crawls into bed; Mick reaches for her and she flinches away. Mick flicks off the light, leaving a haunted Linda staring out into the darkness. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes Category:Complaints